


Złe języki obgadują, dobre dają orgazmy

by Winnetou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut, Thor na kolanach, Thorki - Freeform, cojarobięzmoimżyciem?, dzika fantazja Lokiego, i jeszcze dziksza autorki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki ponosi konsekwencje posiadania bujnej wyobraźni. Wszystkie konsekwencje.





	Złe języki obgadują, dobre dają orgazmy

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł znaleziony na drzwiach toalety w jednym z pubów na warszawskiej Pradze. Dziękuję nieznanemu autorowi :)  
> To miało być do bólu typowe PWP, ale na końcu wkradło mi się trochę filozoficznych przemyśleń podbitych fluffem. Mam nadzieję, że nie zepsułam.

_Z wysokości tronu spoglądał na niemal pustą salę. Pieszczotliwie pogładził jego poręcz, napawając się uczuciem absolutnej i nieograniczonej władzy. W końcu wszyscy uznali w nim władcę. Wszyscy uklękli przed nim. Nie, jeszcze nie wszyscy. Spojrzał na niemal pustą salę._

_\- Podejdź – powiedział cicho i skinął dłonią._

_Thor zbliżył się do tronu wolnym krokiem, co raz obrzucając go spojrzeniem pełnym niepewności, napięcia i oczekiwania._

_\- Klęknij – rozkazał równie cicho i Gromowładny posłusznie opadł przed nim na kolana._

_Wziął go pod brodę i podniósł jego głowę, mierząc wystudiowanym i z pozoru obojętnym wzrokiem. Czuł pod palcami jego szybkie tętno i drgające nerwowo mięśnie szczęki. Denerwował się lub niecierpliwił, a może oba te uczucia jednocześnie? Dobrze, bardzo dobrze._

_Pochylił się i pocałował go mocno, stanowczo, wręcz brutalnie, nie pozwalając mu się odsunąć ani przejąć inicjatywy. Thor poddał mu się rozkosznie bezwolnie. Wreszcie przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się. Między ich ustami ciągnęła się cienka nitka śliny. Wargi jego brata były czerwone i nabrzmiałe. Pogładził je kciukiem i wsunął mu go w usta, a Thor natychmiast otoczył go językiem i zaczął ssać._

_\- Wiesz, co masz robić – powiedział mu odchylając się na oparcie i patrząc na niego spod rzęs._

_Słyszał, jak Thor głośno przełknął ślinę, kiedy rozpinał jego spodnie. Uwolnił jego twardego penisa i kilka razy przesunął po nim dłonią._

_\- Pozwól mi – poprosił drżącym z napięcia głosem i podniósł na niego zamglone pożądaniem oczy. – Pozwól mi, Loki. Loki…_ Loki!

Loki drgnął gwałtownie, czując silne uderzenie w kostkę, i paskudnie zaklął w myślach. Szybko usiadł prosto i przybrał poważną minę, ale nikt nie dał się zwieść. Wokół widział chmurne, czasem wręcz jawnie rozgniewane twarze członków rady królewskiej i słyszał ich niezbyt dyskretne szepty. Znów zaklął w myślach.

\- Myślę, że możemy kontynuować, skoro książę raczył wrócić do przytomności – powiedział Odyn oschłym tonem i posłał swojemu synowi spojrzenie, które nie pozostawiało mu wątpliwości co do tego, że konsekwencje zostaną wyciągnięte. 

Doradca podjął przerwany wątek, a pozostali znów zwrócili się w jego kierunku. Loki znów poczuł kopnięcie w kostkę, ale tym razem delikatniejsze. 

\- Znowu odpłynąłeś – szepnął Thor nachylając się do niego przez stół.  
\- Chyba mi się nie dziwisz? – Loki uniósł brew. – Można umrzeć z nudów.  
\- Mógłbyś chociaż zachowywać pozory… - zaczął Gromowładny, ale głośne i gniewne chrząknięcie Odyna przywołało ich do porządku. Obaj natychmiast usiedli prosto i już do końca zebrania nie odważyli się odezwać. 

Tak, jak się spodziewał, po zakończeniu spotkania rady Loki musiał wysłuchać długiej i egzaltowanej tyrady Odyna na temat bycia odpowiedzialnym i mądrym władcą. Udawał, że słucha, żeby nie denerwować ojca jeszcze bardziej. Ostatecznie Odyn kazał mu złożyć sprawozdanie z następnego posiedzenia i przedstawić w nim swoje wnioski i przemyślenia na każdy z poruszanych tematów. Loki klął pod nosem przez całą drogę do swoich komnat, w których resztę dnia spędził na pomstowaniu na ojca i pielęgnowaniu urażonej miłości własnej. Wieczorem wziął gorącą kąpiel, mocząc się w wannie tak długo, aż woda zupełnie wystygła. 

Teraz, otulony miękkim, haftowanym złotą nicią szlafrokiem, stał przy biurku i porządkował księgi i pergaminy, które zalegały tam już od jakiegoś czasu. Nagle usłyszał cichy stukot i kroki dobiegające z balkonu. Nie zaskoczyło go to – tylko jedna osoba mogła zjawić się u niego o takiej porze i w tak nietypowy sposób.

\- Myślałem, że dziś już nie przyjdziesz – powiedział nie odwracając się.  
\- Volstagg koniecznie chciał omówić plany najbliższej wyprawy, co w jego przypadku sprowadza się do urządzenia małej uczty – wyjaśnił Thor wchodząc do komnaty. Odstawił Mjolnir na najbliższą szafkę i podszedł do brata. – Moje gratulacje. Po raz kolejny udało ci się doprowadzić doradców ojca do wściekłości.

Objął go od tyłu. Jego ręce zwinnie wsunęły się pod szlafrok – jedną objął pierś Lokiego, a drugą nieśpiesznie gładził jego biodro. Psotnik wypuścił powietrze drżącym wydechem. 

\- Mimo wszystko mógłbyś chociaż zachowywać pozory – mruknął Thor całując brata w kark.  
\- Rada to banda skretyniałych dziadów, którzy kadzą mi jak tylko mogą, a za plecami rozpuszczają niewybredne plotki – gniewnie odparł Loki. – Za twoimi zresztą też.  
\- A od kiedy to przejmujesz się tym, co myślą i mówią inni? – zdziwił się Gromowładny, mocniej przytulając się do jego pleców i całując w ucho. – Mnie, dla odmiany, bardzo interesuje to, o czym myślałeś w trakcie zebrania, zanim ojciec przywołał cię do porządku.  
\- Skąd to zainteresowanie? – zapytał Loki odwracając się w ramionach brata. – To nie było nic szczególnego.  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. Twoja twarz mogła być zupełnie bez wyrazu, ale oczy cię zdradziły. Twój wzrok był rozpłomieniony i pożądliwy. Patrzyłeś na mnie, ale mnie nie widziałeś. Albo może raczej widziałeś mnie inaczej. Prawda, Loki?

Kolano Thora wsunęło się między uda Lokiego. Szorstki materiał spodni drażnił jego nagą skórę, a dłonie Gromowładnego masowały lędźwie. Loki westchnął pod tym dotykiem i zamknął oczy. 

\- Zasiadałem na tronie Asgardu – powiedział cicho. – W sali nie było nikogo oprócz mnie i ciebie.  
\- Nie mamy do dyspozycji tronu. Jeszcze. To musi na razie wystarczyć – mruknął Thor i popchnął Lokiego na stojące obok biurka rzeźbione krzesło z wysokim oparciem. – Kontynuuj. 

Loki spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną zdziwienia i rozbawienia, ale podjął grę.

\- Napawałem się moją władzą, a ty pokornie czekałeś u stóp tronu, aż raczę okazać ci moje zainteresowanie. W końcu skinąłem na ciebie, a ty posłusznie podszedłeś do mnie.

W trakcie, gdy Loki mówił, Thor zbliżył się do niego.

\- Kazałem ci klęknąć i uklęknąłeś. 

Thor osunął się na klęczki. Nie odrywał spojrzenia od Lokiego, niemal spijał słowa z jego warg. Psotnik czuł, jak drobne, podniecające dreszcze przenikają jego ciało. Tak jak w swojej wyobraźni pochylił się i złapał Thora pod brodę i tak jak w wyobraźni poczuł jego przyspieszony puls. Pochylił się mocniej, łącząc ich wargi. Brat poddawał mu się bez sprzeciwu i Psotnik czuł, jak podniecenie coraz silniej łaskocze go w podbrzuszu. Z pewnym żalem zakończył pocałunek.

\- Co było dalej, Loki? Powiedz mi. Uwielbiam twój głos.  
\- Rozpiąłeś mi spodnie i wziąłeś w dłoń mojego fiuta – szepnął Lok przeklinając w myślach drżenie swojego głosu. – Obciągałeś mi powoli, prosząc, bym pozwolił ci na więcej.  
\- Więc proszę, pozwól mi. Daj mi więcej. Mów do mnie jeszcze…  
\- I wtedy…  
\- Tak?  
\- Wtedy mnie kopnąłeś, a ja się ocknąłem. 

Thor przez sekundę gapił się tępo na Lokiego, a później parsknął śmiechem. 

\- To wyjaśnia, czemu byłeś taki zły – powiedział usiłując nie chichotać. - Ale chyba nie porzucimy tak dobrze rozpoczętej opowieści, prawda? Najwyraźniej będę zmuszony improwizować. Co ty na to? – zapytał, mocniej zaciskając dłoń na penisie.  
\- Możesz kontynuować w podobnym tonie – odpowiedział Loki. – Myślę, że jakoś tak by to później szło. 

Thor uśmiechnął się trochę drapieżnie i, nie odrywając oczu o twarzy Lokiego, przejechał językiem od podstawy aż po czubek jego penisa. Brunet jęknął przeciągle, zarówno z powodu doznań, jak i widoków. Thor tymczasem okrążał językiem główkę penisa, dłonią gładząc trzon. Uniósł lewą nogę Lokiego i oparł ją sobie o bark, żeby ułatwić dostęp. Choć pasek szlafroka Lokiego wciąż był zawiązany, to jego poły już dawno rozsunęły się, ukazując jego szczupłe, pokryte potem ciało. Wolną ręką Thor przesunął po jego brzuchu i piersi, i zaczął pieścić sutek. 

Loki dyszał głośno i bezwstydnie. To, co robił z nim Thor, było nieporównywalne z żadną wizją. Wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, przeczesując je i oplatając wokół palców. Kiedy chciał ją zabrać brat złapał go za rękę, wpychając ją sobie na kark. Loki szarpnął go delikatnie na próbę i Thor zamruczał z zadowoleniem. 

Thor obserwował twarz Lokiego i widział jego błyszczące oczy, rozchylone lekko wargi, którymi łapał szybkie wdechy i wypieki na policzkach. Kilka razy skubnął jego członek zębami, za co zarobił mocniejsze szarpnięcia za włosy. W końcu objął główkę penisa wargami i zaczął poruszać głową. Jego język wciąż wił się wokół twardej męskości, a dłoń masowała jądra. Wciągnął policzki ssąc go mocno i niedelikatnie. Między spazmatycznymi oddechami Lokiego dało się teraz słyszeć przekleństwa. 

Blondyn wciąż ssał go, coraz niżej opuszczając głowę i biorąc coraz więcej. Penis napierał na tył jego gardła, wciskał się coraz głębiej. Ślina zbierała mu się w ustach i ciekła po brodzie. Przełknął kilka razy i poczuł, jak uda Lokiego zaczynają drżeć. Cofnął głowę.

Loki miał wrażenie, jakby jego ciało było płynnym ogniem. Pieszczoty, jakimi obdarzał go Thor, posyłały przez nie dreszcze, które biegły po kręgosłupie i wybuchały u podstawy czaszki jak zapowiedź nadchodzącego orgazmu. Mocno zacisnął dłoń na jego włosach.

\- Thor, jeśli znów tak zrobisz, to ja… To ja…

Gromowładny spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i znów wziął go do ust. Ssał go mocniej i mocniej, językiem dociskając żyłę na spodniej stronie. Czuł szarpnięcia bioder Lokiego i wiedział, że ledwie powstrzymuje się przed tym, by nie wepchnąć mu się do gardła siłą. Opuścił głowę jeszcze niżej, tym razem biorąc go całego, aż do podstawy. Wciąż nie odrywając oczu od oczu brata poruszył językiem i przełknął. Loki załkał i drgnął silnie, a ciepłe nasienie wypełniło usta Thora i spłynęło mu do gardła. Zakrztusił się i cofnął głowę. 

Loki półleżał na krześle, a pierś falowała mu gwałtownie. Chwytał powietrze płytkimi, szybkimi wdechami. Chwilę trwało, zanim doszedł do siebie. 

\- Wybacz – powiedział, kiedy w końcu odzyskał oddech. Podciągnął się do pozycji siedzącej i starł z brody Thora strużkę śliny i spermy. – Byłeś niesamowity. 

Pochylił się i pocałował go, czując na języku swój własny, słono-gorzki posmak. Thor, wciąż na kolanach, wplótł dłoń we włosy na jego karku i przyciągnął go bliżej. Tym razem to Psotnik poddał się bezwolnie. Po nagłym i gwałtownym skurczu jego mięśnie wciąż drżały w rozkosznej niemocy. Thor coraz gwałtowniej napierał na niego, wdzierał mu się w usta, ciągnął za włosy. Loki uśmiechnął się i dotknął stopą jego wciąż uwięzionej w spodniach i niezaspokojonej erekcji. Thor jęknął i ugryzł go w wargę, po czym zaczął ją ssać. Między spazmatycznymi oddechami Loki zdołał uchwycić swoje imię powtarzane błagalnym tonem. Poczuł, że krew znów spływa mu do podbrzusza, a przyjemne napięcie ponownie ogarnia jego ciało. 

\- Chcę jeszcze – wyszeptał prosto w usta Thora i przesunął stopą po jego kroczu. 

W następnej chwili Gromowładny poderwał go z krzesła i pchnął na najbliższą ścianę, jednak Loki nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, bo Thor zmiażdżył jego usta w gwałtownym i namiętnym pocałunku. Całym ciałem przypierał go do ściany, pozostawiając ledwie tyle miejsca, by uporać się z trokami spodni. W końcu udało mu się je rozwiązać. Jego twardy, sączący się penis zaczął ocierać się o brzuch Lokiego, rozsmarowując na nim preejakulat. Szorstkie dłonie wojownika wprawnie pieściły jego ciało, rozpalając je na nowo, jakby ten pierwszy orgazm nie miał miejsca. Thor złapał go za uda i podciągnął wyżej, a Loki owinął nogi wokół jego pasa. Ich spojrzenia znów się spotkały – oba zamglone, oba nieobecne i oba tak samo pożądliwe. Przytrzymując brata za biodra Gromowładny powoli opuścił go na siebie. 

Loki jęknął głośno czując, jak duży twardy kutas wdziera się w niego i wypełnia go. Thor wszedł aż do końca i niemal od razu zaczął poruszać się gwałtownie i szybko. Brunet krzyknął, mocniej zaciskając wokół niego nogi. 

\- Wolniej, Thor! Proszę, rób to wolniej!

Thor zwolnił, ale teraz przy każdym ruchu docierał tak głęboko, jak jeszcze nigdy. Loki miał wrażenie, że czuje go aż w żołądku. Nagle dotarło do niego, jak głośno łka, więc zacisnął zęby na kłykciach. 

\- Nie tłum głosu, Loki – poprosił Thor odciągając jego dłoń i całując ślady po zębach. – Daj mi słyszeć. Pozwól mi słyszeć swój piękny głos. Mów do mnie.

Odgarnął mu włosy z twarzy, składając drobne pocałunki na ustach, policzkach i powiekach. Przyciskał brata do ściany chcąc być jak najbliżej, posiadać go tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Jego gorące i wilgotne wnętrze obejmowało go i pulsowało, doprowadzając do szaleństwa. Zaciśnięte wokół niego uda drżały. Thor czuł, że też zaczyna drżeć.

\- Mów…  
\- Jesteś kretynem – wydyszał Loki między oddechami i usłyszał, jak blondyn parska mu nad uchem.  
\- Nie to chciałem usłyszeć – mruknął Thor i zaczął całować i lizać, a w końcu też przygryzać skórę na szyi Lokiego.  
\- Boli…

Nie zareagował. Ugryzł delikatną skórę tuż za uchem.

\- Boli…!  
\- Dobrze?  
\- T-taak!

Thor przyspieszył, coraz mocniej uderzając prostatę. Zamilkł i tylko jego chrapliwy oddech nad uchem mówił Lokiemu, że zbliża się do końca. Jeszcze kilka silnych, przeszywających pchnięć i ze zdławionym krzykiem Thor skończył głęboko w nim. Czując, jak penis drga w nim, jak gorąca sperma wypełnia jego wnętrze, Loki również doszedł z głośnym szlochem. 

Thor dyszał głośno ukrywszy twarz w szyi brata. Nogi mu drżały i był pewien, że jeśli spróbuje się ruszyć, to upadnie. Przyciskał więc Lokiego do ściany i czekał, aż spazmy i skurcze miną. Czuł, jak tuż obok mocno łomocze serce Lokiego. 

\- Trzymaj się – mruknął, kiedy mógł już pewniej oprzeć się na nogach, i zaniósł Lokiego do wielkiego łoża. Położył go na nim, zrzucił ubranie i ułożył się obok, naciągając kołdrę.

Leżeli tak bez słowa, nie dotykając się. Loki miał zamknięte oczy i oddychał głęboko, ale Thor wiedział, że nie śpi. Sam długo na niego patrzył, a w końcu ostrożnie dotknął jego ramienia. Kiedy Psotnik nie zaprotestował zaczął delikatnie gładzić skórę opinającą lekko wystający obojczyk. Przesunął dłoń na pierś, w dół, na żebra i biodro. Skóra Lokiego była chłodna i wilgotna od potu. 

\- Loki…  
\- Hmmm…?  
\- Przytul się.

Loki otworzył oczy i spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem. 

\- Skąd ten pomysł?  
\- Nie wiem. Ty nigdy się nie przytulasz.  
\- No właśnie.  
\- Czemu?  
\- Bo to… - Psotnik zawahał się, szukając odpowiedniego określenia. – Bo to zawstydzające – powiedział w końcu, spuszczając wzrok.  
\- Deprymuje cię przytulanie, ale seks ze mną już nie? – teraz to Thor się zdziwił.  
\- To co innego – Loki przekręcił się na bok. – Seks jest… fizyczny. Potrzebny do rozładowania napięcia.  
\- Tak właśnie mnie widzisz? – z goryczą zapytał Thor. – Jako kogoś, kto pomoże ci rozładować napięcie? O kim można pofantazjować na nudnych spotkaniach, ale z kim nigdy nie będzie dzielić się nic oprócz łoża?  
\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – słysząc ton głosu brata Loki poczuł, że traci cały swój dystans i opanowanie. – Ja tylko… Sam nie wiem… Przytulenie kogoś zawsze wydawało mi się bardziej intymne, niż pójście z nim do łóżka. Seks można uprawiać z każdym, ale tuli się tylko tych naprawdę bliskich.  
\- Więc ja nie jestem ci bliski? – żal w głosie Thora zakłuł Lokiego w serce.  
\- Jesteś… - zająknął się nagle, nie umiejąc ubrać swoich uczuć w słowa. – Ja po prostu nie wiem, kim jestem dla ciebie…  
\- Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim.

Ciepły uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz Thora, kiedy położył dłoń na policzku Lokiego i przysunął się bliżej. Pocałował go – czule, uspokajająco, troskliwie. Loki czuł, że w tym pocałunku Thor oddał mu się bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory. 

\- Przytul mnie – poprosił i ciepłe ramiona zamknęły się wokół niego.


End file.
